


Death's Daughter, and Potter's Mother

by Bashirisuku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashirisuku/pseuds/Bashirisuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if way before Harry Potter Death had a daughter, an immortal daughter. And what if hundreds of years later that daughter found harry and took him in as her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew something was going to happen today, they always do on days like this. But I never expected this I mean come on! This would never happen to anybody else! So why me?  
Maybe I should start from the beginning. Stories always seem better and easier to understand that way. It all started the day my adopted parents got me a journal. Oh and did I mention that I didn't know I was adopted! I mean come on, would...I'm getting carried away aren't I? Okay back to the original topic. It started out like any other day for me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the sun just peeking above the horizon. 'Time to get up,' I think to myself 'Chores here I come.' I get up and head outside to take care of the animals and check the plants. The animals all consisted of our cows, chickens and rooster, pigs, and sheep. The plants are pumpkins, corn, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, pears, apples, cherries, watermelon, cantaloupe, carrots, lettuce, and broccoli. This was the time of day I loved the most where it was just me, the animals, and the rising sun. My favorite time is during the night though.  
I had decided to go for a quick ride on my horse Naka, a beautiful purebred Arabian horse with a raven black colored coat and blood red swirls all over her. She was the fastest horse around and I got her during a festival. She was wild and untamed, and they said any who could tame so that they could ride her could keep her for free. I went up after many other failures, and instead of bringing something like a whip or a saddle, I brought sugar cubes. It was hilarious when I laid them in a line up to me, last one in my hand, and didn't get pummeled immediately. She sniffed around for a bit but soon she ate all the cubes and was eating out of the palm of my hand. It didn't take much longer to get her to let me ride her bareback but it was fun.  
She is an amazing horse and completely loyal to me. She won’t even let my parents come near her, never mind my sisters. We have entered multiple races and won them all, now we have lots of trophies. When she runs as fast as she can the whole world is a blur and its just the two of us and the wind in our hair. I love the feeling of freedom that comes with riding her. It’s one of the best things ever.  
We rode for a good hour or two before the sun showed that it was time to head back and start on breakfast for my family. When I got home I made sausages, eggs and cheese, and bacon, a meal that my family would love. As I waited for my family to wake up and come down I said a sudden thought that I didn't think would change or do any harm. 'Today is going to be just like any other day, everything normal with no change.'  
But boy how I was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So you see this is what a usual morning would be like for me. My lazy ass family would all sleep in and not do a thing while I got my but up in the morning. Me! The fucking night owl of the family! Also I’ve had to cook their meals since I was ten, because if I didn’t they would forget to flippin’ feed me. And if I just cooked breakfast for myself they would yell at me for being lazy and selfish for not cooking their food. I mean come on! What type of parents forces their child to fend for themselves, then leaves everything to them. Without me we would be living on the streets, bankrupt and hungry. But no they leave EVERYTHING to a freaking ten year old! I’ve been doing everything for my “loving” family for seven years today. I can’t get away for another year or go back into the system! Did I mention I’m adopted? Yeah so it should be no surprise how they treat me, but nooooooo! When I was young I had to believe that they would treat me well. Also!...I’m off topic again aren’t I? Sorry, well see ya tomorrow and all that jazz journal. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so last entry I went on a teeny tiny rant about my adoptive family. well sorry about that, I can let my emotions control me sometimes. So ya I’m adopted and new it. also something else I forgot to mention is the fact that I have no clue as to whom my parents are. They told me that they had found me in the middle of a burned down house, only my mother inside. People believed that I had no father, that my parents were unmarried. Most didn’t want to adopt me because I have this intimidating air about me and it freaked others out. especially the kids. So this entry is going to be all about my adoption and birth parents. It’ll be a continuation of my last entry just cause. Also did I tell you that it’s my 17th birthday?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s just after my “family” came down to eat that there was a knock on the door. By this time I was about to go back outside to continue my morning ride with Naka. So of course I went over to the door to see who it was. Apparently it’s nobody I knew so I ask what they are doing there and he says that he needs to talk to the whole family.

I bring him to my family as they eat and ask him to sit down, telling my family that the man needed to talk to the family. They paled at the sight of him and so I turn around to get a good look at him. Well first of all he was tall, and I mean really tall. Like 7 feet tall! So yeah anyway, he had raven black, and long enough to put in a small pony, hair, was super pale, seemed to be important or something like that, and his face was handsome. High cheek bones and all that. But his eyes, oh my god, his eyes! There were the most beautiful obsidian black.

All in all he kinda looked like me except for the eyes and hair. My eyes are a deep bloody red, that seemed to glow, and my raven hair would shine red in certain lights. ‘He could be like my father or something from the way he looks!’ Is what I thought about him, ‘he probably even takes good care of children!’ I really wished he was my family instead of the hooligans.

Mentioning then, as I said they paled at the sight of him and he grinned back, ‘sharp teeth, like a vampire’, and said that he had come to take his child. Now while the other kids and I were confused at this the adult Christows(my family) seemed to perfectly understand and start shouting for the strange man to “Take her! We never wanted her in the first place! The only reason we even kept her was so that we would have somebody to do the chores around here!”

Now I can be naive in some things, but I know when somebody is talking about me. It hurt, I mean ya I knew they didn’t like me, but still giving me to a complete stranger!? Come on, who does that!? ‘Though he did say that he’s come to take his child. So does that mean I actually do have a father?’ I may be 17 but I could still be excited about leaving that god awful place and going with someone who really does care! ‘But if he does care why did he leave me? Does he really not care about me?’ I look at him and ask him exactly what I’m thinking. He smiles sadly and says “I’m sorry my child but I could only come to you once you came of the proper age, so that I may take you to your new home.” Though I didn’t quite understand what he was saying, I just nodded and went to get my things, including my horse. I’d be damned if I let him take her from my.

I come back down and he’s waiting for me at the door. He I reach him he looks down at me, a measly 6 foot 5 inches compared to him, and smiles. Then he walks out the door beckoning me to follow him. I follow after him smiling. We’re standing in the shadows in front of my house, or should I say my old house, and he tells me “We have a lot to talk about Kariya.”

Then all goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Father~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah, you’ll figure out everything next entry, about the black and who he really is. Though he actually is my father. God even years later I love saying that. Let me just tell you back then it was the early 1800 so yeah. You’ll understand everything next entry. It’ll even explain my new home and my whole family. I may just have a blood related father, but I get lots of adopted brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. You’re gonna love it. Well see ya next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you review and like it! The story is also on inkitt under the same name. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler But with background info

Ok so last time it ended with everything blacking out. Now most would think that I was knocked out or something like that by my old pops. But that is really not the case, I’d explain it but it gives me a headache with all the technical words and bleh. So ya you’ll meet my family in this chapter to and there will be a few year skips in this so that you can meet all of them. But it’ll be like one major memory with multiple year skips. When this actually starts it’ll be many, many years later. Like 100 years later. Most of that time is spent exploring. Now on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daughter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t believe I’ve already lived here for a hundred years! I’ve made so many friends and I’ve made new family members. I’ve even met my dead mom! Though she was just sitting with pops and they had apparently been able to finally marry in the underworld. Boy was that a tearful reunion. It’s probably better if I explain neh? Ok so it all started ten years ago…

Flashback start

The moment everything went black it became light instantly. In front of me was a giant black palace with a full moon behind and stars shining behind it. It’s beautiful night and I can’t help but smile while I look around. There are glowing people walking around laughing and smiling. There are young and old, male and female. All of them seem happy and wave at me. There are even all types of animals all calm and happy. Naka seems to want to go say hello to the other horses so I take off her reins and off she goes. I look back to my father, he’s waiting for me. My smile can’t help but grow, and I laugh as I run up to meet him. I’ve never been so happy in my life before now.

A few weeks after

I love this place! It’s amazing awesome here! The ghosts of the people are so fun to talk to! I’ve even met someone who takes over living animals and she is now my adopted twin sister! Also it turns out that my father is Death! THE DEATH! Boy was that an awkward conversation.

(flashback in a flashback is only in italics)  
two days after my arrival

I have explored for these past two days and still haven’t found everything. Right now I’m looking for my father’s study so I may ask him some questions about this place. But it appears I am now lost. “sigh. Where the hell am I? Will somebody please just help me find my father, or even back to my room!?” All of a sudden there was a loud popping sound in front of me and I fell over in shock. A small little creature with big green eyes and floppy ears, wearing a maid outfit with a broom and pail in hand. “Honey can she new mistress to Master. Just follow Honey.” The little creature, apparently named Honey, told me and started to walk away. To stunned to do anything else I follow after it er...her.

After a few minutes of walking and a few corridors we stopped at a door which then Honey knocked on the door and told me to go in. I did as told and thanked her in process. She blushed and started babbling about she didn’t deserve it but I laughed and just told her to continue with the rest of her work and shut the door. ‘Now it’s time to get some answers’.

I turn around to see my father staring at me, waiting to see why I am there, and almost...afraid? But the next moment it’s gone and he’s smiling at me, gesturing me to sit next to him. I do say and stare up at him, after a few moments of silence though, I ask my question. “Who are you really? I know you are my father. So I guess the proper term would be what are you? And what’s with all the people and animals? It’s like they’re ghosts. And what was the being that led me here named Honey?” I ask all of this in one breath, staring up at him, pleading him to answer my questions. He sighs and calls for Honey, asking her to get us some drinks and sandwiches. I all of a sudden got the feeling that this was going to be a long talk.

When the food arrives he turns to me and asks me a question himself. “Do you know what death is? It is an entity, an actual being, many cultures and beliefs even add death as a god to worship. And as a god death may take on a human look and persona so that nobody knows who he really is. His realm is where all the spirits of the dead go. Those with evil souls are locked up and punished while all else live happily. It is said that Death would sometimes appear on the surface to find love, for he is a lonely being and wishes to fall in love. Last time Death went to the surface he fell in love with a beautiful woman, though she was severely ill and said to die soon so none would marry her in fear of having no children. Death courted the woman and asked for her hand in marriage. She had given birth a month before and he had finally asked for her hand. Before they could marry though Death had to leave because evil souls were causing problems in his realm. He promised her that he would return, but he didn’t return soon enough. While he was down in the underworld her illness had finally caught up to her and she died. Seeing as she died and had no husband at the time the people gave the little girl to the first family they could, disgusted that she was born as she was. When Death came back and learned of what happened he went and found the people taking care of his daughter. He knew he couldn’t take her to his realm until the age of 17, for she would have to die if she went any sooner. He had the parents swear upon their souls that they would treat her right, saying he would be back for her seventeenth birthday to take her home.”

He said all of this as if it hurt him. He took lots of breaks between saying things so I know we have been here for at least a good hour. I take this chance to ask a question that has been bugging me. “Why the age of seventeen? Why would you have to kill me if I was brought here as a baby?” He smiles and seems about to answer, then stops and starts to laugh. I stare at him wondering what’s so funny when he stops. “So you got the fact that I’m Death and your my daughter from just that?” As I nod he continues to smile and shake his head. “sigh. Just like your mother, so smart. She knew instantly who I was, especially after the first date.” He pats my head as he says that, ruffling it up. When I pout he takes his hand away and starts to speak again. “Seventeen is such an important age because that’s when the soul and the core of a being has stabilized with their bodies. So if I pulled you down here any sooner it just would’ve been your soul. Err...Its kinda hard to explain, I’ll just give you a book later or something. Okay?” I nod my head, happy that the talk was finally over. I was tired, so I said goodnight and left to my room.

(Flashback end)

That was all years ago and it still hasn’t really sunk in. Also he forgot to mention that I stopped aging the moment I hit the age 21 so he didn’t come near me for a decade. I was that pissed off! I laugh remembering his cowardice. MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! *clears throat* Anyway, so remember when I told you I had an adopted twin? well that happened about 50 years ago, after I had been adopted as the official aunt, or sister, for all the kids. I had gone up to the surface to see the changes for a year, and near the end of the trip I met an adorable little snake, a black mamba, the biggest ever seen! She is really smart too and we can talk for long periods of time--I gained father's abilities including magic of all types, elements (water, air, fire, earth, light, dark, death, and life), beast speak, languages, control of the shadows, shadow transport, and many more. I even gained a reaper form and god form after I unlocked them!--without getting bored.

When she asked me to take her home with me I warned her she may lose her body but she didn’t seem to care. So I shadowed her home and the next thing I know there is a girl my age standing next to me. So she explained that she loves to visit the human world and uses animal bodies to do it. We become even closer friends and soon sisters. And since we were born the same day and year we became twins and now go everywhere together.

Right now it’s been a hundred years since my father took me in and I’m up in the new world I’m gonna stay up here for about thirty years. That is my plan and I will explore everywhere. Maybe even help in some things but I plan on enjoying my stay here. WOOHOO!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now you are caught up with me everything should make sense now. I may not write in this for a while, at least until I find something interesting but still. So yeah see yah in a while! BYEBYE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I have been exploring the world for the past 27 years, and with only my twin sis Sarah as a snake. We arrived in England, a place called Surrey. I was wandering down a street called private drive when, at the house numbered 4, I saw a little boy pulling weeds from the garden. Now you wouldn’t think much of it unless you looked closely. The kid seemed tired, and sunburned in many places. His clothes were WAY too big for him and showed dark spots on the kid’s shoulders. Now me being me and traveling around the world I have seen many cases of abuse. But this kid only seemed to be about 3 or 4. I turned on my magic vision (lame I know but another ability father gave me) and looked at the kid. He had a very big magical core-no surprise there I could feel the magic off him a mile away-and there were wards surrounding the property. Disgusted that the family that lived here would do such a thing to a magical child I went up to the door and knocked.

I heard noises from within-advanced senses where another gift-and the door opened. It showed a horse in human skin and a whale on land, at least in my opinion. The female looked me up and down and asked what I was doing there. I ask her about the little kid in the garden pulling weeds, and she dares to lie to me saying he is a bad child and is being punished. I took one look at the boy and asked if they wished to go anywhere that I would happily babysit him at my place. I had moved in just down the street and they seemed pleased with the offer. They told me that they were planning on going out with their son, Dudley, and asked if I could watch the boy in an hour.

I nod and ask them what his name is and if Dudley was his little or big brother. Now I’m not so stupid to think that the little boy is actually the son of the uglies, but I had to ask to find out what he was to them. They tell me that he is their nephew and his parents died in a drunken car crash. His full name is Hadrian, or Harry, Potter. I nod at them, saying goodbye, and head to my house.

When I get there I see Sarah curled up in a coil of scales in front of the window. ~Sarah wake up, there is something I must tell you and it’s hilarious but sad at the same time.~

She looks up at me and hisses back, ~What would be so important that you had to wake me up from a glorious dream. It was the best I’ve ever had.~

I look at her and explain what just happened minutes ago. She looks at me like I’m crazy and stupid. I roll my eyes remembering just how much she didn’t pay attention to the world.

~He is the boy who destroyed master! Remember the Dark Lord that we joined up with a few years ago and became part of his inner circle? We were his best and went a many missions that included killing? He would preach about killing all muggles? He had a giant-ass snake named Nagini? Do you remember any of this?~

She looks at me blankly and then with recognition. ~Oh yeah I remember him! We eventually got tired of him not having anybody to get rid of his frustration and loneliness so began looking for a friend or something. Though we haven’t found the perfect one yet we will find him a friend at least by the time he gets his body back.~

Before I could saying anything else the doorbell rings. I look at the time and see it's 7:00 so it should be the Dursleys. I tell Sarah to stay out of sight for now and open the door. The female is standing there with little Harry and the moment I open the door she is telling me what time they should be back and what he is not allowed to do. The whole time I’m just nodding my head and looking at Harry. Last time I didn’t get a good look at his face but now I see aristocratic features and the messy black hair, ‘definitely a Potter,’ and big Avada Kedavra green eyes. Though they were sadly hidden behind thick ugly glasses. ‘I’ll have to find a way to get rid of those and soon.’

After another minute or two the horse was done talking and handed Harry over to me. She left as quickly as possible it seemed, and I turned and shut the door. I look down down at Harry and he is just looking around not saying a word. Thinking that it’s a good time to eat and that I wanted to go out, I ask Harry what he would like for dinner. He looks up at me in surprise, his doe eyes getting even bigger at the question and I had to resist the urge to hug him to death.

He doesn’t answer so I ask him again and he stutters out “I d-d-don’t c-c-c-care m-m-mam.” He seems to scared of my response so I start thinking and almost hit myself. The kid is Abused! Of course he’s never been asked this. I tell him to go out to the car and get in. I can’t help but think that I need to get the sweet little boy away from his relatives place, somehow.

I turn to Sarah and ask if she would like to come with and she happily agrees. She slides up around my shoulders and I walk out to the car. Harry is standing there looking lost and not knowing what to do. When he sees me his eyes take on a panicked look and his scent fills with fear. I smile kindly at him and tell him to get in the passenger's seat in the front of the car. He looks surprised and seems about to ask something but then closes his mouth quickly and looks as though he is about to get punished. This just makes me more determined to keep him and get him away from those he calls blood relatives.

I drove to a restaurant that I owned, it’s nothing too fancy. It’s a family restaurant that lets people bring their pets to eat with them, but it’s now so popular that reservations are needed for people to eat there. I walk up to the lady standing at the reservation booth and ask her for a table for two humans and a snake. She asks for reservations and I tell her my name. She looks surprised and a bit suspicious. She asks for some ID-I will have to give her a raise for this-,I show her my ID and she smiled happily and led us to a table.

During the whole thing Harry was looking around in amazement. The lady-Heather her name tag supplied-told us that she would be our waiter for the night. I smile and ask her for some water for all three of us. She nods and walks towards the kitchen. I turn back to Harry and he’s looking shyly down at his feet-which are too small to reach the floor, he’s just so cute!-I ask him what he would like to eat and if he’s ever been to a restaurant. He doesn’t even look up before mumbling something. When I ask for him to say it again he says “I’ve never been allowed to go with the Dursleys out before. They say bad boys and freaks shouldn’t be allowed around normal people. Whenever they go out with Dudley they leave me with Mrs.Figg, the cat lady. But when they eat at home they have me cook and serve them. I just get some bread for dinner though.” At this his eyes widen and he’s quick to say more, “Not that I’m grateful or anything! They took me in when my drunk father and whore of a mother died in a car crash! They put a roof over my head, give me food, water, and clothes, and even a place to sleep! They took a freak like me into their perfectly normal home and took care of me!”

As he keeps talking I get angrier and angrier at the Dursleys. ‘How dare they do this to him! A wizard, and a powerful one at that! They have no right those muggle scum!’ Then the waitress comes back with some water and just as she’s leaving Sarah, who’s been silent this whole time, looks up and hisses ~Aren’t those people those muggles that left Harry with you?~

I turn and see the Dursleys arguing with the new man at the reservations desk. The male ugly seems to be mad about not having a reservation but still not getting in. The waitress Heather had stopped to watch and I ask her if she had told the workers that I was here. She nods and says that all employees are aware of my presence. I nod and walk up to the Dursleys, Harry staying still and Sarah curling around him, protecting him.

I turn to the man, “Excuse me but what seems to be the problem here Mark?” He looks up shakily-a newbie then- and says, “They wish to dine here even though they don’t have a reservation. The man just keeps yelling, saying that he is a manager for Grunnings and that he could get me fired unless I let him in.” I nod and turn to the Dursleys. Petunia looks up and says in a gasp “Your the one taking care of the freak! What are you doing here!?” I look at her like she’s stupid and say back, “Why I own this place Mrs. Dursley and so decided to take little Harry out to eat with me. It was not something you said he couldn’t do so I decided to take him here, though maybe I should have gotten him new clothes first. The ones he is wearing are way too big for him and more fit for a cow or small whale. He also says that you have never taken him out before. Even my foster parents had taken me out by the age of four, and they hated me!”

Petunia looked embarrassed and angered. The male Dursley looked like a prune about to explode. He opens his fat mouth, about to say something, but before he can I call for security and tell them that the Dursley family of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley are now banned from this restaurant. The head of security nods to me and is about to throw them out when I say one more thing. “Oh, and I will be adopting Harry later, we will be by tomorrow to pick up his things. I will also be talking to the Grinnings CEO about this to.”

They look horrified as I smile at them and they are forced off the premises. I turn back, nod to Mark and walk back to my table, where Harry is sitting staring up at me with wide eyes and Sarah is laughing like crazy. “What?” I ask, seeing nothing shocking or funny. ~You just said *chuckle* that you would *giggle* adopt Harry! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Death’s soon to be grandson! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!~

I stand there a second, processing this, then start nodding, and smiling. ‘Definitely adopting him, that is if he says yes.’ When I turn to Harry to ask he has this confused look on his face and hisses out ~Death’s grandson? Are you Death’s daughter then? And what do you mean adopt me? Are you really going to adopt me?~ I look at him, shocked at what he was doing, then, getting over my shock, say “Yes I am going to adopt you, but only if you say yes. Also the adoption will be special so that you become my true son in blood.” He looks happy and excited suddenly, nodding his enthusiastically. I smile and sit down. “Now how about some dinner?” I ask. I mean I’ll just freak out that he’s a parselmouth later. He says yes please and I call the waitress over, asking for our meal. All three of us happy and excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s POV

I look at the strange woman, the one who says she is going to make me her child. The daughter of Death himself. She is busy devouring the lasagna she ordered and the snake went off somewhere. I’m just so excited! Somebody is actually going to adopt me! I’ll get away from the Dursleys after years of wishing! ‘Though I don’t even know the ladies name, or the snakes. Also can she understand snakes to!?’ While these thoughts are running through my head I notice her staring at me. Not blinking or anything, just staring. It was sorta creepy.

To break the silence that was heavy in the air I ask the first question that comes to mind, “What’s your name lady?” I cringe suddenly realizing that I had asked a question and that was something that deserved punishment. She stares for a moment more before erupting into laughter. I stare at her confused until she stops laughing and says “Kariya my soon to be baby boy!” Still confused about the laughter I ask another question, seeing as it seems she is fine with them, though still a bit scared, “What’s the snakes name?” Before she can answer the snake does, popping up out of nowhere. ~Why my name issss Sssarah my ssssoon to be nephew. You may call me Aunty or sssomething of the sssort if you wish. Kariya usually jussst endsss up calling me Ssssissss. It can be really annoying.~ Nodding my head I look down at my food, overwhelmed with everything that is happening so quickly.

For being a seven year old, I was pretty smart. Most likely when my cousin would go Harry hunting I would hide in the Library, since he would always stay as far as possible from that spot. ‘Sigh, Death's daughter huh? so were we be going, and isn’t he suppose to be this guy like the grim reaper of something? Oh well I should probably eat, she may get mad at me for wasting all this food.’ As I start to eat I feel something wrapping around my legs and up. I look down to see Sarah-err Aunty, winding up my chair. I look over my shoulder to see her head resting on it. ~Are you going to finish that little one? It’s fine if your to full, we won’t get mad.~ I look at her, and look over to Kariya to see her nodding and reaching towards my food. “So are you done with that little one?” As I nod she takes my plate and instead of setting it aside like I thought she would she ate the rest of my food in a matter of seconds! I stare at her in shock and she just looks at me asking “What?”

She then smiles as she calls a waiter over, telling him to just put the meal on her tab, and gets up. When I go to follow her I realize I can’t move because Aunty is still wrapped around me. Aunty hisses out a laugh and slithers off of me, going over to Kariya and wrapping up around her shoulders. Kariya then leads us out, telling Mark goodbye and to keep up the good work.

When we get outside I think that we will be taking the car back to her place but instead she leads us over into a shadowed alley and everything disappears. Everything comes into view seconds later, and instead of a dark alley I see a palace right in front of us with wispy looking things all over the place. As they start to notice us I see them coming closer and taking on the forms of people and animals alike. One animal, a horse, seems to be coming to us quicker than the rest, and I realize that it’s not wispey, a ghost, like the rest. When it reaches us it nickers at Kariya and I look up to see her I also realize that Aunty is missing. Instead of a snake I see a woman the same age as Kariya with an arm wrapped around her neck. The woman notices me staring at her wispy form and smiles at me, giving me the peace sign as she does it.

I go to ask Kariya who she is but she’s already staring at me with laughter in her eyes, “That’s Sarah hun, the snake form is not her true form, she is actually a human ghost who can take over animals bodies. Now let’s head up to the palace so that you may meet father and I can officially adopt you!” After this last part she squeals, grabs my arm, tosses me onto the horse, hops on behind me, and we’re shooting off faster than I could ever have dreamed. It feels like we are running through the palace within seconds!

Suddenly stop and Kariya gets off, then gets me off as well. She pats the horse on her nose and sends her off to do whatever. She then turns to me and takes my hand gently pulling me along beside her. She looks down at me as we walk and smiles, this time softly and gently, “We are going to go met father now hun, don’t be scared he’ll love you, and he is human like us, just a bit different. Now come on.” I nod, realizing just then that I truly was scared and nervous about this. I mean I’m meeting Death! And what if he doesn’t like me and sends me back to the Dursleys!? I really don’t want that, Kariya and Aunty have been so nice to me, I love them!

We reach a big pair of double doors, they are very intimidating. Instead of knocking Kariya just pushes the door open and gently pushes me in ahead of her. As I walk in I see a man sitting on the couch with a wispy woman cuddling him. I could tell that even in death she is beautiful, with long smooth looking hair, pouty lips and smooth skin. Her eyes though where jewels, the only colored thing on her, and they were big and doe eyed. She smiles at me sweetly and turns to the man, “Husband mine, it seems our daughter has brought home a child, and he hasn’t turned into a ghost, what do you think she is planning?” The man, Death it seems, turns to me and stares, not blinking. ‘I think I know where Kariya got her stare from.’ I thought to myself. “Father,” Kariya says, “I wish to blood adopt this child, his name is Harry James Potter and he has the ability to be my heir.” Death just continues to stare, and so I decide to stare back. I guess most people would find his eyes scary and creepy but I just found them cool. He bursts into laughter all of a sudden, just like his daughter, causing me to jump and just stare at him wide eyed. “I like him! He has guts! Go ahead and do the ritual daughter, I’ll have the house-elves set up a room next to yours for him. Now shoo! I want some alone time with your mother!”

Kariya nods then leads me out of the room and takes me down a lot of stairs. By the time we reach the bottom I’m really tired, but Kariya wasn’t even close to being out of breath! She led me to a room that had markings on the floor. When I look to her she begins chanting in another language and the markings on the floor change around until she stops chanting. She then goes over to a table that held an assortment of daggers. she picks up to and comes over to me. “Okay so this is gonna hurt a lot, but in the end it’ll be worth it okay? So take this dagger and cut both of your palms with them, alright? Then go into the center circle over there and put them into the slots that look like hands until I’m done and come over to you okay?” At this I nod and take the silver dagger that she’s handing me, then I cut both my palms and go over and find the slots. She then starts chanting again and cuts both her palms open with a black dagger with rubies in its handle. She puts her palms in two slots in front of her and the markings start to fill with blood and it all comes to where my hands are resting.

Then all of a sudden an excruciating pain starts to fill my whole body. It feels like my blood was boiling but freezing at the same time. Kariya is still chanting and doesn’t even seem close to being done when I see blood start to appear in an area that Kariya’s blood didn’t fill. Before I could wonder about it the pain started to disappear and the blood was disappearing. Kariya seemed to be ending her chanting, panting. She stopped chanting and stood up.

Around this time the edges of my vision were going black, and as she picked me up, I lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kariya looked up to see Harry on the verge of unconsciousness, panting she stood and walked over to him. Just as she held him in her arms he passed out. Even as tired as she was she still smiled sweetly down at her child. After so long with only a snake/ghost to keep her company she was ecstatic to have someone to take care of and to speak to when she got tired of her sister. She starts to head upstairs to take her new son to her room, in the morning they would be heading back up to collect his things and burn his horrible clothing. They are definitely going shopping afterwards.

When she reaches the tops of the stairs a house elf pops up. “The bedroom for the young master is ready mistress. Would you like me to take him to bed mistress?” Honey, the house elf asks. “No, for the bond to form properly we need as much human contact as possible. He will be staying in my room for the night.” “Of course mistress, but if I may ask, a bond? I thought it was just blood adoption.” Kariya shakes her head giving the elf a sheepish smile, “Well~ I may have added a few different protection spells and a mind link so that I can always know where he is and monitor his health.” Honey just gives her a look and goes off to do something else, probably tell her father what she had done. Kariya sighs and just continues to head to her room.

When she reaches the door she stares at it for a bit. With her hands full she really can’t open it herself. ‘Really should have thought of that. Maybe I can kick the door down or something. I really don’t want to have to set Harry down or call for any of the house elves...I feel stupid now.’ Feeling very stupid Kariya asks her magic to open the door for her and walked in. Her room was all dark colors. Her walls and ceiling were painted with a black background and a dark forest full of life like nocturnal animals. Her ceiling had stars painted on it, with magic having it match the stars on the world above her in any place she chose. Right now they depicted what the stars looked like in Antarctica. The furniture in her room were all black with either red, silver, or dark green trimmings. But her bed was the centerpiece of her room. With a dark red mahogany structure, it held an ultra king size mattress covered in black sheets with a midnight blue trimming. The blankets were black as well, but with a royal purple trimming, and the pillows where pure white with black trimmings. The best part though was that it was soft as hell.

Kariya put Harry on her bed, transfiguring his horrid clothing into silk pajamas, and heading to the bathroom to change quickly herself, wanting to get back to her son to strengthen the bond. Once ready for bed she goes back to her room and gets herself and Harry tucked into bed. With her resistance finally giving out, she hugs her son to her, cuddling him as though she could make him forget his past just by doing that, and falls into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Child~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry POV

Waking up, I was confused. Why wasn’t I woken up by pounding on my cupboard door, or by aunt Petunia’s screeching to get up and start on breakfast? Then I finally noticed something on my legs. Deciding to open my eyes to see what it is, I find an arm. Surprised I decide to follow the arm up to the attached body and found a familiar face on the wrong side of the bed. That’s when all the memories of yesterday suddenly rushed through my head. I had a Mother! And an Aunty and Grandparents! I had a whole family who didn’t seem to hate me!

Wondering what time it was and if I should start making breakfast, I went to get up but something pulled on my legs. Looking down I realized it was my mother’s arm slowly wrapping around me tighter and tighter. Deciding it was becoming a bit too painful I try to pull my legs out of her grip. As I continue to struggle I hear her making small noises until she gives a big sigh and cracks her eyes open. “What are you trying to do my parvulus*? Want breakfast or something?” My new mother asked. “I’m trying to get up to see what time it is and if I should start making breakfast ma’am.” I respond, hoping not to get into trouble for waking her up.

After I’m done talking she starts to do the creepy stare thing again and then bursts out laughing. Confused I just look at her questionably until she stops laughing. “You don’t have to make breakfast! Did those uglies,-er-Dursleys, have you do it or something? No, we have house elves or that, little creatures that live to do chores and stuff around the house. Hell if I let you get away with it you could just sit around doing literally nothing all day but eating and getting fat. Course that won’t be happening since I will be training you in defense and weaponry and your magic of course. Well I won’t be training your magic but some spirits down here will, like Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Though I will be teaching you how to control your new powers since you have my blood and all that. Oh, forgot to tell you, your appearance has changed a bit, though not a lot, to match mine more. Your hair now has a red shine to it and is no longer a crow's nest, and you no longer need glasses, though your eyes are the same but with red and black flecks. Also some of your bone structure has changed and you look more feminine. So how old are you anyway? You look about 5 or something.”

It took me a moment to realize that she had stopped talking and asked me a question. “I’m seven actually ma’am.” “Seven? We will have to get you some nourishment potions then and watch your diet. Also no ma’am, I am your mother so you shall call me mom or mum or mother or even Kariya if you don’t feel comfortable, but never ma’am. Also as soon as I get the Dursleys to sign the adoption papers your name will be changed to Hadrian James-Konton* Orcus*. You okay with that? Oh yes and after we eat breakfast it is time to go get your stuff from the Dursleys and go shopping. I will not have my son wearing rags.” Nodding my head, slowly smiling, as I registered all this I couldn’t help but think ‘She really does care for me! This must be what it feels like to have a mother who loves you! I just hope she doesn’t get bored of me and the Dursleys will sign the adoption forms. I don’t want to have to go back to them!’ “I am perfectly okay with it mum!” “Sweet! Okay now time to head to breakfast! But first clothes! I’m gonna shrink some of my clothing into something you can wear alright? And then the pajamas you are wearing now will be burned. They were just your old rags transfigured any way.” Nodding my head again I watch as she goes into her closet and pulls out what looks to be a green shirt with a leather jacket with chains and lots of zippers, and jeans with chains on them to for herself. Next she pulls out regular jeans and a white shirt and shrinks them. She hands the shrunken clothing to me and says “Get dressed in here and wait for me to come get you. I will be across the hall in the bathroom getting ready.” Then she leaves the room.

As I get dressed in the clothing I can’t help but hear a little voice in my head telling me that she will no longer want me once she sees how much of a freak I am. With these thoughts floating through my head I sit there waiting for her return.

A few minutes later she enters dressed and with her hair up. She smiles at me, looking like she knew what I was thinking, and takes my hand leading me out of the room. As we walk she starts to speak. “Just a warning, my mother believes in family meals when we are all here, and since you are my child you are now family and shall participate with the rest of us. So just know my parents and your Aunt Sis will also be there and mother will be asking questions about you so feel free to not answer if you want. Okay?” I look up at her and nod. As we enter through two big doors I see a table laden with food and three people sitting at spots around the table. My Grandmother(?) was cuddling up to her husband and she turned to us, smiling as we entered the room. As I sit next to mum she dishes my plate up with many different foods and gives me a weird looking drink. “Its a nutrition potion to help you get in better shape.” I nod and drink the horrible stuff and start to eat my food. “So hun, what was your life like before my daughter found you? How did they treat you?” Grandma asked. “They fed me and gave me a room and put up with my freakishness.” When she looks at me in confusion mum says “They were like my caretakers but a million times worse.” Grandma nods and smiles, “You are visiting them right, later? Take them a little present for me okay? Wanna make sure they know our...appreciation for taking care of our young one.” As mum nods I can’t help but be curious about what she meant. ‘Well I guess I’ll find out when we get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off of google translate;  
> Parvulus: Latin for Little One  
> Orcus: Latin for Underworld and Death  
> Konton: Japanese for Chaos and Confusion


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast was very fun, Grandmother told me to call her, well grandmother, and when grandfather didn’t say anything she hit him with her elbow to get him to respond, he was so focused on his food. I think I know where mum gets it from now. I ate the food that mum put on my plate, and I’m now happy she prevented grandma from putting any more on my plate when she wanted to. When grandma asked why, she said that some of my past punishments had been no food for a period of time, so they needed to keep the amount of food light so that I don’t get sick. Grandma got this really scary look on her face, but the next second it was gone and she was smiling sweetly, nodding her head in understanding, it’s as if her anger was never there! Confused but happy, I ate my food, loving it oh so much! I just never wanted to finish, though I also didn’t want to go see the Dursleys either, but sadly breakfast finished to soon. Mother was done and it was time to go.

I thanked the house elves for the meal and rushed to keep up with mum, who had started to leave as I was saying thank you. I catch up with her, and hoping she won’t say no, holding out my hand I grab her’s. She looks down at the joined hands and then looks at me. She smiles and the next thing I know I’m up in the air being placed on her hip like a little kid. I look at her curious, and she just smiles at me. “We need to walk through the shadows to get us up to where I left the car last night, then we can drive it to the Dursleys, so they don’t think I’m not lame and boring normies like they are okay? The house that is on privet drive is gonna be directly to here. Your room here is going to be connected to your room at the house. You just have to travel through any shadow in your rooms. I’ll teach you how to do that later. Okay?” I nod my head back and she starts walking towards a random shadow, and this time I actually see the change in light as we arrive on the surface. It’s sorta like a very short tunnel leading to the surface, maybe like passing through an doorway but a tad longer.

We walk out of the alley we arrived in and across the street was the restaurant we went to last night. Our car was parked out in front of it, people just passing it by. I was just happy that they had not asked for it to be taken away. As mum starts to head to the car she looks at me, still on her hip, “Do you want to sit up front or would you like to sit in the back darling?” I say, “Up front please.” She nods her head at me and opens the passenger side door. As she sets me in the car she kisses the top of my head and I look up at her, shyly. She just continues to smile and heads to the driver side of the car. As she gets into the car she starts to talk, though I’m not sure if it was to me or herself. “I will never get used to what side you drive on in England. I spent a majority of my time learning how to drive in America, so this is still weird to me. I mean why would they have us drive on different sides of the roads? Why not just have one world wide side of the road to drive on? Like everybody either drives in the left or the right? It would make it so much easier for people going to different countries that drive on the other side of the road than they are used to. Really now!” As she says this last sentence she turns to me, “What do you think cupcake? Oh I hope you don’t mind the pet name. I have a tendency to call people different names and stuff, sometimes food names. Don’t be surprised if I call you angel cake okay? It’s a habit that can’t be broken. Anyway we’re going to the Uglies house to get your items and for them to legally sign over the adoption forms and to give them mum’s gift. You okay with that honey?”

I look at her and nod my head, as she was talking I just started to continuously nod my head to what she’s saying, I’m still trying to figure out what she was talking about with the other side of the road. By the time I look out the window I see the sign saying that we were entering Private Drive, and I couldn’t help but shiver a bit. Even though I had nothing to fear with mother with me I couldn’t help the sliver of fear, and a voice in my head saying that she was going to give me back to the Dursleys. They would tell her how horrible a child he is, even though it’s not true, and she would give him back to them.

The car stopped and mother turned to look at me. “Don’t you worry my little angel heart, whatever fear you hold, it’s not gonna happen. I love you and care for you, and I will not give you to them, no matter what they tell. I know for a fact that your smart and caring, sweet and innocent, but also shy. You are also very special and nothing will ever change that. Your heart is pure and kind and full of love for all.” At this last part she gently puts her hand up against where my heart then drags her finger up to my nose and lightly taps it, “Boop.” and she smiles. Then she gets out of the car and quickly comes over to my side. She opens the door and picks me up again, after she unbuckled me of course. She sets me on her hip and walks up to the front door. “Let’s get this over with, K?” She knocks on the door and we wait for it to open.

The door opens and I see Aunt Petunia as she opens the door, and she looks at us with a sneer. Mum just gave her a cold smile in turn, “What are you d-” “We are here to pick up my sons stuff and to have you sign the adoption papers. That is all, the sooner you get it done, the sooner we get to leave this hell hole. Now aren’t you going to let us in before your neighbors see?” Annoyed at the fact that she had been interrupted, Aunt Petunia scowled even more and opened the door to let us in. She leads us to the living room and we all sit down. Uncle Vernon is out at work, and listening to the sounds upstairs, Dudley is in his room playing on one of his game consuls. Aunt Petunia glared at mum, “Well, isn’t the boy going to go get his stuff? It’ll be good to have his freakishness out of the house. My poor little Dudikins won’t have to worry about catching It’s freakishness anymore.” After she stopped talking the got really cold, and I looked up to mum to see what was going on. She was glaring heavily at Aunt Petunia, “Well, go collect your stuff Hun, I’m gonna have a little chat with Mrs. Dursley, okay?” 

I get up off the couch and walk over to my old cupboard. It’s amazing to think that yesterday I was sleeping here and being forced to cook and do chores, and just in one night, I now have a new mum and family, my own room, and people who truly cared for me. I reach in and grab all my things that I want to keep. My broken army soldiers that Dudley broke and so they gave to me, and my stuffed wolf that Dudley threw away and I took from the trash when they weren’t looking and stuffed under my baggy shirt. I would have grabbed the clothes, but mum said that we were going shopping and that she would burn them. I turn back to go to the living room when I hear stomping coming down the hall.

I look up to see my cousin Dudley coming down the stairs, “Hey Freak, what’re you doing? Shouldn’t you be making my lunch! If you don’t I’m gonna tell mum!” As he said this he ran into the living room where mum was talking to Aunt Petunia. I walk in behind him and he’s yelling at her, “MUM!!!!! The Freak’s not making my lunch like he’s suppose to! Make him do it and punish him!” Before she could get a word out mum turned to him, “Hun, what did you just say about my little Harry being a Freak? Has your daddy and mommy taught you to call him that?” “Well yeah, dad calls him that all the time before he gets punished! And mom is always telling him to shut up because he’s a worthless freak!” Mum nodded at this and then turned her head to Petunia, “Well then, we are going to have a lot to talk about, aren’t we Petunia? Maybe we should wait until your husband gets home? He should be home shortly shouldn’t he?” As she says this her eyes darken to almost completely black and Petunia starts to shake. “He shouldn’t be home for quite a few more hours. If you wish to come back…?” “Hmmm, no I think he got out of work early today for some reason and is on his way home right now, maybe he was given the day off or something?” As mum says this the sound of Vernon’s car is heard in the driveway, then the groaning of a great weight being taken off of it.

He enters through the front door, voice yelling, “Petunia, my sweet! I’m home early!” He enters the living room to find all of us either standing around or sitting. He looks confused for a moment before he sees me standing next to mother. His face instantly starts to turn prune colored, and I can’t help but flinch in that moment. I feel mom put a reassuring hand on my back before she starts to speak up, “Ahh Vernon, just the man we’ve been waiting for, why don’t you have a seat so that we can talk about Harry, hmm?” The way she glared at him though, it didn’t seem that she was giving him an option. He opens his mouth to start yelling when all of a sudden it looks like he’s choking on air. I turn to mum to see her holding her hand up towards him, “ah ah ah, I didn’t say to speak you filthy vermin, I said to SIT DOWN!” As she says that last part she moves her hand over to the couch and downwards. As I look back at the ‘Vermin’, I see him following the movement, but mostly with his neck seemingly to being dragged to that position.

She smiles at that. “Good, now we can talk like civilized people instead of yelling, don’t you think? Now I came here to discuss you handing Harry over to me, I just need you to sign the papers and we can be on with our lives, don’t you think?” Once she’s done talking she puts and an obviously fake smile and raises an eyebrow to Petunia and Vernon. Petunia is quick to nod her head at mum, but Vernon seems to turn an even darker shade of purple, and not from lack of air sadly. ‘Huh, Mom must have already started to rub off on me.’ Mum slowly puts her hand down, looking ready to put it back up in an instant, and Vernon starts to yell at her. “WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU YOU FREAK! You don’t belong with us normal people and need to get out of my house right now! And NO you can’t take the freak! I get payed to abuse him, like I would give that up anyway! And the old freak told to do it in the letter he gave us!” As he goes on, mom’s face starts to look more and more evil, and the air slowly starts to get colder, it looks like the shadows are also starting to stretch out more in the room.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen to me now! You are going to sign the adoption forms and you are then going to leave me and Harry alone for the rest of your miserable lives, or I’m going to put in hell and torture you myself, got it!” All her words seem to be very close to hissing and her eyes are totally black, no white of other color whatsoever. She had also put her hand back up in Vernon’s direction and was slowly closing it, appearing to choke him oh so slowly. Finally it seems Petunia couldn’t take the thought of him dying, “Okay we will sign the papers, but please just don’t kill him and don’t send us to hell!” Mum smiles at this and opens her hand at this, putting it down. As she drops her hand Vernon drops to the ground as well, panting for breath. Mum pulls out some papers from her pocket and hands them over to Petunia, along with a pen. “Sweet, I’ll just need both you and your husband to sign where the X’s are and we will be on our way.” Petunia shakily takes the pen and signs her name on one of the Xed lines. She then hands the paper and pen over to Vernon and he signs it as well, still shaky. “Oh good now we can leave, Harry do you have everything you wish to keep?” I nod my head and she smiles at me, “Then let’s get out of this horrid place.” We stand to leave, but as we are about to leave the living room she turns back to the Dursleys, oh and here a present from my mom for how you took care of Harry, Cognosce alias dolor. Try not to die too early, okay?” She waved her hand at the Dursley’s as she said the strange words then turned, picked me up, and walked right out of the house.

We get to the car and she puts me in the passenger seat. She then goes around to the driver’s side and gets in. She frowns, seeming to stare at nothing for a second before turning and looking at me. “Hey you up for some ice cream my little Parvulus?” I nod my head and she smiles at me again, then turns the car on and drives out of the driveway and away from the Dursleys. I can’t help but smile, I was leaving behind a past of hurt and driving towards a more fun appearing future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off of google translate;  
> Cognosce alias dolor: Latin for Know the other’s pain  
> Parvulus: Latin for Little One


	8. Chapter 8

Kariya’s POV

The ice cream that we had was pretty damn good. My little Orcus decided to get a Caramel Gelato with sprinkles, while I decided to get a Gin and Tonic Sorbet. It was awesome, never had one before and totally worth it! My Parvulus looked so cute and nervous when he asked for his ice cream! When I had said yes he looked surprised, I just had to give him one of my signature crazy grins. Daddy always says to never do that around doctors or police officers, I wonder why.

We sat down at one of the tables outside and talked. Harry was just asking questions after a bit, wanting to know everything about me. I told him about my aunt and uncle, whom I stayed with until I turned 17. He also wanted to know about what I was going to do with him. Was he going to school or was he getting taught at home? I decided that he would be taught at a school, but not in America. I was thinking either japan or Switzerland, since they have some of the highest teaching rates. Plus it would be a good way for him to learn other languages! When I told him as much he looked very excited.

After we finished our ice cream we headed out to my car. Once we get in I start to drive off to my house that I have down the street from the Uglies. “Your seven so we’re gonna have to catch you up to the learning target they have and help you learn the language of whichever school you decide to go to. I happen to know a few spirits who would love to help you, and not just in the school sense. Some very powerful and important witches and wizards would love to help you with your magic lessons.” When I see him nod at this I decide to turn on some music. “Now as my son you are going to have to learn what type of music to love. Ya all music has something to enjoy, but these are the best tunes by far.” I’m singing along to Carry on my wayward son when I suddenly remember I was suppose to talk to Grinnings CEO today! I turn off the music real quick to talk to Harry, “Harry, hun, could you get out my phone and sign in? The password is 221bBaker okay? When your done with that go to the contacts list and call the person under Myc and put it on speaker.” As he’s doing this for me I turn around to head toward the Grinnings building. “Hello?” “Oh good you picked up. Hey Myc I’m heading over to your office right now, I need to speak with you about one of your employees there.” “Okay Kariya, I’ll be here waiting for you, it’s not like I’m busy or anything.” “Oh goody, I should be there in about 10 minutes. Have my food and drinkage waiting for my, with extra, I also have somebody you need to meet.” “Alright, I’ll see you soon, goodbye.” After that he hangs up on me and my Parvulus just looks at me confused. I just smile at him, “Don’t worry hun, just keeping a promise I made, okay?” “Okay, Mum. Who’s Myc?” “Oh he’s just a friend, his brother and I met once, very interesting man, his partner happens to be a doctor as well.” “What do you mean partner Mum?” Oh his face is just adorable! All confused and puppy eyed! “ Well his partner, they work on things together, and they live together, they may even be together if some are to be believed.” He still looks confused and nods his head anyway, looking ahead. I smile and turn my music on again, starting the song from the beginning to sing along. “Carry on my wayward son~ There’ll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest~ Don’t you cry no more!” Harry is smiling as I sing along and moving his head to the beat. ‘Don’t worry you’ll know the lyrics soon enough’ I can’t help but to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Myc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry POV

Mum parks in the driveway of a giant office building and gets out of the car. I get out as well, not wanting to be left behind on a hot day in the car like my-er- the uglies have done to me before. She smiles down at me and holds out her hand, “Carried or hold hands?” “Carried please.” ‘What I’m a seven year old who’s only show of love they remember is from this lady.’ She picks me up and starts to walk to the giant building.

At the door she turns around and opens the door that way, so she can keep both hands on me I guess, and walks up to the secretary. “Hello I’m here to see your CEO, could you please tell him I’m here?” The secretary looks up at us and gives us a to sweet smile, “Do you have an appointment?” Mom sighs, “I told him I would be here at this time, whether it’s in your schedule or not.” “Well I’m sorry but unless you are on the schedule you can’t talk to him. He is a ver-” “I know”- at this point mom is also smiling way too sweetly, her voice has also gotten to sweet and nice- “But if you could just call up hun, then you’ll know that he is expecting me.” They stare at each other for a moment, though mum sets me down after she’s done talking, and just smile sweetly. The secretary seems to be getting even more irritated, but I can’t tell about mom yet.

I take this chance to look around the waiting room. The walls seem to be an offset of white and the chairs look uncomfortable and are brown. There also look to be a few magazines for people who are waiting. But really other than those items it’s bare. There are no plants or paintings, just a giant set of windows looking outside.

After a few more minutes it seems the secretary finally gives and reaches for her phone. While still smiling at mom she dials and holds it up to her ear. After a few seconds it seems somebody picks up on the other end. “Hello sir, I’m calling to inform you that there is a woman here wi-” “But sir she’s not in-” “Yes sir she’ll be up shortly.” She sets the phone down and points towards the hallway. “The elevator is down there, just press floor 10 and you’ll have to go to the back of the room to get to his office.” Mom nods, not bothering to say thank you, and takes my hand. We head to the elevator with mom muttering about idiotic people and stupid living mortals. We get in the elevator, though she’s not paying any attention so I press the button for 10. As we go up I think I hear her mention something about Aunt Sarah and feeding. I giggle thinking about mom trying to convince her to eat the secretary in her snake form. The door dings and we step into the room. She starts to lead us to the back when, just as we’re passing a cubicle, I look over to see my uncle, looking at me in shock. It’s just a quick glance because then we’re past the opening, but it was enough. I hear him stand up and shout “YOU FREAK!!!” I quickly hide up behind mom, not wanting him to get to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UGLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kariya POV

I hear the fat piece of Vermin scream at my little Harry. I turn, though feeling Harry grab onto my leg causes me to look down. He looks up at me, obviously scared shitless. I smile down at him, “He can’t do anything to you, you are an Orcus, meaning you are my son, no mortal can get a hold of you ever again.” This causes him to stand a bit taller, though he doesn’t come out from behind me, but it’s better than what he was doing. I continue to smile down at him and pet his hair. I turn to the Vermin to see him in front of me getting more and more purple, apparently he wasn’t very happy with being ignored by me. I just sneer at him, “What do you want Dursley? You have no business calling my son a freak, nore do you have any reason to speak to him at all.” “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE!!!!! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT FREAK! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH US NORMAL FOLK! JUST GET YOUR FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET ME FIRED!!!!” “Why, Dursley, I do believe you are the one who doesn’t belong here, screaming at a child and calling him a freak, tsk tsk, that’s just not looked well upon.” “YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!!! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED! DON’T THINK I’M SCARED OF YOU!” “Oh please, there was no threat in that sentence, I was just stating the facts. You really are an idiot aren’t you? Do you even realize all your yelling is going to call out your boss?” “IT DOESN’T MATTER, I AM AN IMPORTANT EMPLOYEE HERE AND HE’LL CHOOSE ME OVER SOME SLUT ANY DAY!!” “Oh are you sure about that?” “OF COURSE YOU MORONIC BI-”

“Mr. Dursley, if you would not speak to such an important investor that way please, without her you wouldn’t even have this job, none of you would.” I turn to see Myc standing in the frame to his office, a poker face on, as always. ‘Except with me of course.’ “Mr.-” “No Mr. Dursley, at this point I don’t really care what you have to say, I think I’ve heard enough of your voice, now if you will be silent so that I may speak. Kariya, would you like to come in?” “Of course Myc, I did come to talk to you after all, didn’t I?” “Yes I would assume so.”

Myc turns back into his room, and I walk in, throwing a smirch over my back at the Ugly, with Harry in front of me so I could protect him if the Ugly came at us. I shut the door behind us and turn fully to Myc. “Sit down would you? Also, would you mind explaining the child you have with you currently?” I nod and lead Harry over to the seats in front of his desk. I turn to my Parvulus, who is currently shaking at this point. “Are you okay Parvulus? Do I need to go out there and cast a nasty little spell on him? Or just beat his arse?” He gives me a small smile and a little shake of the head. “Aww, boo, I wanted to kick some butt.”

I turn back to my long time friend and smile up at him, “So what do you wanna know first, why I’m here, or the story behind this little one here?” As I say that I give Harry a little hug. “The story about the boy please, I assume you being here has something to do with him.” I nod and start the tale of how I met Harry and how the last 24 hours have changed my life, forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crazies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry POV

As mum and her friend start to talk I take a look around the office, trying to keep my mind off of Ugly Senior, as mum would say. It seems fairly dark, with five lamps, but not a main light, though there was seemingly no use for it since the window was wide open, letting in the watery sunlight. Everything seemed to be very organised, they all had their place. He has two phones on the desk, one red and one the usual office phone. ‘I wonder what the red phone’s for? Is it for something else than office work? Then why not just have a cell phone?’ Getting rid of these thoughts, since I most likely won’t learn anything unless I ask, I look behind me. There’s a huge bookcase full of what looks like files, books, and some boxes.

I decide to turn back to the conversation, “He’s adorable, don’t you agree Myc? He’s also very accepting, which is hard to believe with his past. Could you possibly see if there are any records on him? I want to know his medical history, his schooling and grades, what happened to his parents, and everything else. I know what he is, obviously, so I want the real facts if there are any, not just the cover ups.” “First, stop calling me that deplorable name,” “Never.” “and yes I can find all information on him, I’ll contact you tomorrow about it.” Mum nods her head, smiling. I turn my attention back to Mr. Myc when he clears his throat and see him looking at me. “Now Harry, do you actually want to live with her? Even if she’s already done the blood adoption ritual?” I nod my head, “Sir, she’s the first person to ever show that she cares about me and has actually seemed to put an effort into loving me. My new grandparents seem to care for me as well, getting mad at the Dursleys when Mum told them about what those heathens did to me.”

He nods his head and turns back to Mum, “No need to ask, he will be fired immediately and get no extra pay, I’ve been waiting for a point where I could fire him, just had no reason to yet.” “Why not just make a reason?” “I was close to actually doing that before you came in, so you just saved me some extra work. Also, yes I will be getting the police in on this, so no need to complain about that either. They will be getting their justice, whether I have to make more things up or not to make them serve a fit sentence, though I don’t think that will be necessary.” I smile at that, happy that the Uglies will get what they deserved for hurting me like that.

Mum nods her head and gets up to leave, I quickly stand up as well, grabbing a few more of the snacks on the desk. “Would you like me to walk you out so that he doesn’t come after you?” “No, if he attacks, I will just have every right to defend my child and I, just watch from the office, with an open door so I have a witness, will you?” Myc nods his head and follows us to the door, already pulling out a cellphone. ‘If he has that, why the red phone on the desk?’ Shaking my head I decide to just ask to get the answer. “Sir, why do you have two phones on the desk if you have a cellphone?” He looks down at me, “Well, Hadrian, I have the red one for special people from the government. You see I have a very important job, and that means I need a second phone for special emergencies. That’s why.” I nod my head, deciding to think about it more later, and look back to Mom, holding up my hands, asking to be picked up like I had seen Dudley do to Petunia before he got to fat. She smiles down at me and immediately picks me p, turning towards the door. “Be prepared to be suddenly dropped when he attacks us okay? I want to make sure you’re not hurt.” I nod my head, smiling, because this is just more proof that she cares for me. She walks out there door, with Myc putting up his phone, probably to either take a video, pictures, or calling the police, going on the earlier conversation. I turn my head forward when I hear Ugly Senior start bellowing. “HAH, THE BOSS GET TIRED OF YOU SLUT? WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED, PROBABLY TOO MUCH OF A GREEDY BITCH!” “Mr. Dursley, I would appreciate if you would stop cussing in front of my son, I don’t want him swearing or anything of the sort until he’s older and he is currently at a very impressionable age, especially with words. Also would you mind watching where you spit when you talk? Spittle keeps getting onto my face, and frankly, I find it quite disgusting.” Using her free hand, Mum wipes her face off dramatically.

As she had been talking The Uglies face had been getting red and then quickly turning into darker shades of purple. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He suddenly takes a swing at Mum, and as she said before she suddenly dropped me, which I was happily prepared for. I quickly turn and run back to Myc, clutching his leg and watching Mum to make sure she was alright. She was awesome! When I had tuned back she had already dodged the punch thrown at her, and it looked as though she had hit him in the stomach, the way he was bent over. She then brings her boot down on top of his back, heel first, and then swings it back for a side kick. As he falls over groaning, she crouches down and says “This is for insulting my son and treating him like garbage.” She pulls her fist back and punches him right in the nose. You can hear the crunch as the bone was smashed all the way where I was standing, then she gives a quick kick to the temple, knocking him out. “Wow! She’s amazing! I hope she’ll teach me how to defend myself like that!’

She turns around and sees me watching with wide eyes, she then crouches back down and opens her arms towards me. I let go of Myc’s leg and quickly run into her arms wrapping my arms around her neck as she picks me up, and hold me tightly to her chest. “Are you okay my Parvulus?” I quickly nod my head, smiling into her shoulder, happy that I took the chance with accepting her as my mother. I feel her smile into my shoulder and sigh. She then puts me on her hip and holds her head up high. “Myc, you got all of that, right?” He nods, “Of course, I have already called the police and they are on their way here now. If you want you can leave, and I’ll call you if they need you to come in, alright?” Mum nods her head, “Alright, we’ll be heading to the bank to check some things out, see you soon?” “Of course, you always make sure to visit, i’ll see if next time the doctor and my brother can come in as well.” Mum nods once more and turns, heading towards the elevator. I take the time to look at the other people in the office, to see some laughing, pointing at Vernon, some looking at my Mum in awe and/or fear, and others seemingly in shock over what just happened. What I got mostly from it, Vernon was not well liked here, at all. I wave at Myc before the doors shut. He smiles at me, and I see him wave just as they close.

I turn to Mum, and smile at her. She grins back, and we just stand there like that until the doors open again, letting us out of the elevator. We turn to see the secretary and smirk at her as we pass, while she looks at us with a hard glare. We get into the car, and Mum starts it up, pulling us out of the parking lot and onto the street. As we turn the next corner we see police cars zooming towards the building we just left. I laugh and turn to Mum with another smile, “To the bank?” She smiles down at me and ruffles my hair, “To the bank, my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are 2 chapters in one day! Also:  
> Off of google translate;  
> Parvulus: Latin for Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I carried this story over from fanfiction.net under the same name and everything. I have a few more chapters I'm going to be slowly posting. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
